


Come Home to Me

by CalsLaundry



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -“I was in the wrong place.”You try not to squeeze when the tears do come. You lower your hand to his waist, and instead squeeze the fabric of his shirt.“Why are you crying?”“I thought I lost you”-Kandomere is injured in the line of duty, the call just said he's been shot. You're a frightened mess, but that doesn't stop a sneaky hospital tryst.





	Come Home to Me

“He’s been shot” 

The words ring through you on repeat. You grab your keys and your phone, the only vitals, and slam the door with the speed it takes you to get out.  A passing taxi as you step out of your apartment building stops at your gesture, and to him, you pray the jumbled words and sounds are the hospital name. The buildings become each other’s clones, the steady stream of people on the sidewalk become a blob of colours and metals. Your heart thumps loud enough you’re sure the driver can hear. 

Now forced to sit still, you realise how weird your legs feel with the stress. It feels like a your bones are made of jelly, your fingers dig into the fabric of your clothes in a bid to calm yourself.  
It doesn’t work.  
The hospital comes into view, and you throw money, too much of it, at the driver, and you don’t wait for the change. You’re through the automatic doors with enough speed that you almost hit them. Montehugh’s words barely come back but they do, and you see the man himself outside a door. He nods his hello.

“Can’t go in to see him yet, they said he’s fine but he’s still being bandaged.”

You nod, unable to hide the nervous rock in your body language.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, don’t worry”

“I don’t know about you guys, but being shot generally brings us some worry.”

He smiles, as if your worry is more welcome than he let on.

“Can’t wait to see how he reacts to that.”

At that moment, the door opens and two nurses file out.

“You can see him now, he’s resting, but he’s okay. He knows where the “call” button is should he need a nurse” 

You nod and thank them, but Montehugh catches your shoulder before you walk in.

“I’ll keep an eye on the door”

You nod.

“You’re the best.”

He nods back, and you slip into the room.  
You’d tried to prepare yourself before you turned, but you weren’t ready.

You couldn’t have been.

Though his face is a picture of boredom, the rest of him is a mess.    
His jacket, waistcoat, tie, and gorget are gone, leaving him in just his shirt. But on the right shoulder, it’s ruined in dark burgundy. He hears your gasp before he sees you, and he turns, eyes widening at your expression.

“When did you get here? Did Montehugh tell you? I did ask him not to.”

He holds his right arm out, though you don’t miss the wince that flashes across him. You cross the room, careful when you cup his face, before you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him as close as you can without hurting him. His left arm wraps around you though his breath is still even and relaxed. He’s so at ease. It’s infuriating.

“What happened?”

He shrugs and hisses at the pain of it.

“I was in the wrong place.”

You try not to squeeze when the tears do come. You lower your hand to his waist, and instead squeeze the fabric of his shirt. 

“Why are you crying?”

“I thought I lost you”

You sniffle and gasp, desperate to regain some kind of composure but it’s too far gone.

“When he called, it’s like I was deaf to everything but the fact that you’d been shot. I’ve never been so scared, it was like swallowing an ice cube that just wouldn’t move. God, I was so fucking scared”

Your voice cracks and disappears. His hand on you squeezes and he pushes you back to look at your splotched face.

“My love, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“And if you weren’t?”

His face changes. He never truly had considered it.

“I’m sure someone would love you. You wouldn’t be alone.”

It takes everything in you not to slap him. Your breath barely comes back, and you laugh at how utterly stupid such an intelligent man can be.

“I don’t want to be loved by anyone but you, you dense fucker”

As gently as one can be when passionate, you kiss him. It’s wet and sloppy and far from the best kiss you’ve shared, but it triumphs because it can happen. Because he’s okay, because he’s still here. He watches your face when you pull back.

“Do you worry that much about me?”

“Of course. You have a terrifying job. Getting that call was my worst nightmare. Do you think I don’t worry?”

He shrugs on his good side.

“I thought maybe you didn’t because it can’t change anything.”

“That’s why I worry, Kandomere”

You take his hand, gently again, and turn it over in your own.

“I can’t stop every bullet by wanting you to stay alive. I can’t stop people being bad people by wanting to know you’ll come home safe. Before I met you, I hadn’t prayed since I was a kid, but now, every morning, I wish to every deity out there that I’ll see you come through that door in the evening. Loving you is the scariest thing I’ve ever done, and I don’t regret it for a second, but I still fear the day I get that call and it’s not the hospital I have to go to.”

There’s a moment before he touches your face. You nuzzle against his hand, and he wipes your tears with his thumb. The look in his eyes is something new.

“ _Mi alma_ , I can never promise that this won’t happen.”

Your face drops but his thumb swipes over your lips.

“But I will always be careful. More careful. I will always come home to you”

You lean in and kiss him again. The fear will stay there, forever you expect. But for now, all you can do is be thankful he’s here, and still entirely yours.

Your touch hasn’t left him since you arrived, as if he’ll vanish without it. You pull him in for another kiss, and another, until his fingers move to your hair and his tongue parts your lips.

The familiar blossom of heat in your makes you feel guilty for a moment, until his hand slides up your thigh and his lips trail along your jaw.

You pull back from him again and detach yourself from his embrace. He almost growls when you walk away but when he sees you lock the door, he quirks an eyebrow rather triumphantly.

You whisper “shut up”, and with as much care of that shoulder as you can, pull yourself onto his bed. He watches you, eyebrow quirked more for curiosity now, and he meets your lips when you lower yourself to kiss him again. You can feel how frustrated he is that he can’t lead you as usual, but you relish the freedom. 

“You can relax, I’ve got you”

His jaw tightens but he lays back against his pillow. His fingertips dig into your thigh when you start to touch him. Each button opens to expose another piece of skin, it isn’t long before he’s bare chested before you. Though the bandage peeks out under his shirt, and you frown while you focus on opening his trousers.   
He squeezes your thigh again, and there’s a smirk on his lips along with a mischievous glint in his moonbright eyes.   
His hand leaves your thigh, and his hand slips under yours, pushes it away, and opens the button himself. He pushes his underwear down, allowing himself to spring free. You glance at the door again and rise to your knees over his knees. He strokes himself slowly and you follow his example; your fingers dip between your legs, circling and stroking before one slips into you. His hips roll when you gasp, his eyes fixed on the space between your legs. You moan his name quietly, and his hips press up again. His erection presses to the slick between your legs, and your hips roll down. You’re both eager, though you hold back. Your eyes are still on the wound on his shoulder. You wonder if you’re pushing, if your moment of fear induced lust is worth his pain, but his fingers creep up your inner thigh and rub against you and your mind goes blank.

“We must be quick”

He strains his neck for another kiss as two of his fingers slip into you.

“You’re soaking, my love”

He pumps his fingers only a few times before they leave you, though they press to your lips. In an eager and surely filthy display, you suckle them as you reach down and align him at your entrance.

“For someone so desperate for me, you’re taking so long,  _ carino _ ” 

You snort at him.

“Are you so impatient?” 

“Always for you” 

You sink onto him and relish every inch. Your head falls back and his hand holds your hip. He won’t try to control you, but he knows you’ll follow the silent orders in every glance. You start off slow, his eyes slip shut, and you keep that pace. You squeeze around him, lean forward and kiss his jaw to the rhythm of your skin. You want to think of it as a hurried fuck to celebrate his overcoming of such an injury, but you know with the way he squeezes and the desperate look in his eyes that it’s lovemaking. Just rather unconventionally so.  
When your lips meet his, his hips change. The gentle roll has his pelvis rubbing against you just right. You moan into his mouth, against his tongue, and he sucks gently on yours, careful of his teeth.  
He tries to be less careful, tries to capture your lower lip between his teeth, but you pull back just enough.

“No marks, gotta go back into the hall”

He pulls you closer and kisses your neck, then growls into the curve of it.

“But the ones from last time are almost gone” 

“When you’re home…”

You pull his face up so you’re nose to nose, and capture his lips. You grind your hips at a pace that makes him gasp and mewl against your lips, almost uncharacteristic in his desperation. Your end gets closer, tingling and swirling in your lower abdomen, you gasp against his lips, arch your back, moan, beg, whisper his name. You squeeze around him, his hips slap against yours with a sound that is sinful enough to tip you over the edge. He growls, a sound mingled with your name as his hips slam against you, sheathing him entirely as he spills in you, and the growl changes to a moan of pure relief.   
Your foreheads meet and you kiss his nose. Unfortunately, your shared afterglow is short-lived.   
You climb off of him with wobbly knees and hard breath. He lays his head back as he fixes his shirt and trousers, but lifts his head again to watch you fix your own clothes and unlock the door. He reaches out to you when you’re done, and you return to his side, perching yourself on the side of his bed while his hand rests on your back.  
As your breath returns, the door opens and the doctor enters. She gives you a look with which you are all too familiar, but the one Kandomere shoots her forces her gaze down.

“It’s good to see you have some company. Do you two live together?”

You both nod.

“I’ll need to you make sure he rests, wounds like that don’t heal overnight.” 

You suppress a jump when Kandomere’s hand cups your rear, and you bite your cheek.

“I’m sure I can keep him under control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
> Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
> Newgrounds: https://calslaundry.newgrounds.com/  
> Instagram: CalsLaundry  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
